


The Small Things

by gaisang



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaisang/pseuds/gaisang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, it's in the small things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things

Elliott's life seemed to revolve around grand actions, he'd dropped everything to move to a small town and become an author after all. But really what started it was the small things.

A whisper here, a prod there, a 'sweet heart get a real job, please' from his mother and he'd sighed and nodded, a smile pressing into his mouth awkwardly as he promised to apply at the local Joja offices the next day.

The small things, like a small town, with a small beach, and a cabin just there and it was lovely, so he packed his bags, emptied his savings, and left.

His mother cried, of that he was sure, but it was about time he 'leave the nest' so to say, so he set up shack, and started to write.

Nearly a year passed and failure after failure had him making nightly trips to the Joja mart across town just to get a caffeine fix in the hopes something would strike his fancy.

And, well, you could say something did.

He moved into town, hopping off the bus with the same nervous but confident air Elliott had had when he moved a year ago. It arose something bitter in his heart and he holed himself up in his cabin for the better part of spring, dashing out of Pierre's whenever the farmer happened by. Tying to ignore the seemingly easy way he talked Pierre up and down about the quality of the crops.

Elliott gripped the pen tighter in is palm, smiling bitterly out the window into the night. 

A knock sounded and hesitantly he rose, frowning when the door swung open with the wind and before him the farmer stood, drenched to the bone and coughing, yet a smile still strong on his face.

“Mind if I step in for a moment?”

And it was the small things, the tiny shell he lay in Elliotts hand, the nervous smile; and the season of avoiding him suddenly didn't make sense anymore.  
Elliott's life seemed to revolve around grand actions, like packing up his entire cabin and putting his foot in the front door as his new husband buzzed around, pressing the extra chair awkwardly against the small table.

But, it was the small things.


End file.
